Disappointment
by Harrison Orion Black
Summary: A short story of Norman Osborn's thoughts on his young son and his genius friend. Rated T because of hinting of mild emotional abuse of a child.


Disappointment

A/N: I am currently watching 'Carnage' and have found some mild enjoyment out of it. Norman's obsession over Peter is both fascinating and disturbing. I haven't really watched much of Ultimate Spider-Man besides a few episodes so apologizes if it's OOC.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except a few Spider-Man shirts.

o0o

Norman had always had high hopes for his son. He had envisioned all that his offspring would accomplish.

He would rise above all, proving to everyone that the name Osborn was a name to fear and admire. He would be perfect, charismatic, intelligent, everything a son should be. For a time it seemed Harry would be that perfect son. He attracted others to him and was shaping up to be an heir he could be proud of.

But all that came crashing down when he got Harry's first report card. He was getting 80s in almost every subject the only one he excelled in was spelling. Sure that was all well and dandy if he was a common editor. But that wasn't who Osborns were. They were powerful businessmen.

He needed to excel at everything! But, he tried to reason maybe it was nerves about being in school. While that thought irritated him (Osborns did not get nervous or scared) it was understandable.

But as time went on, Harry did not get any better if anything they got worse. It became apparent to Norman then that Harry wasn't ever going to be his perfect son. They shared a few recessive traits and nothing more. He wasn't going to waste any more time with him.

* * *

But then Harry's grades got better, and he dared let himself hope that his son was finally showing his true potential. So he once again visited his son and was surprised to see him with a small brown haired child. One that could not look more out of place than he did now.

He was so small compared to Harry and the expensive furniture around him. He was crouched behind the living room table, school papers piled on top of it. His blue eyes narrowed in concentration, thoughts speeding along in his head.

"Dad!" Harry calls out, smile nearly splitting his face in two.

Norman nods at Harry, "Son, how have you been and who is your new friend?"

Norman hopes the boy is Harry's friend and not someone he intimidated into doing his homework.

"I've been great! Mrs. Harriet is teaching us multiplication and it's really hard so I asked if Peter could help me out. He's super smart and already knows how to do it with three digits!" It's all said in one breath and Norman does wonder how he can talk without needing to breath but needs help with the simplest of math.

He breaks that train of thought and looks at the boy, Peter, whose inquisitive blue eyes are studying him, taking all his observations and tucking them away. He can't help but be intrigued as he takes this in.

A polite smile fixes itself on the boy's face, as he offers his hand," Hello , I'm Peter Parker. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Norman takes the offered hand and shakes it, never taking his eyes off Peter's own. Seeing the intelligence burning in those eyes, no doubt taking everything about him in and committing it to memory.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Parker."

* * *

That is the beginning of Norman's fondness for the Parker boy. He was intelligent, witty, and while he did not hold any of the charm Harry so naturally possessed, he still held a pull of his very own.

So if he's a bit nicer to Harry when Peter is around, well at least Harry inherited his slyness with taking advantage of a situation. After all he does start bringing Peter around more often after he realizes how much more affectionate Norman is then.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed or at least wasn't totally appalled by it. Also sorry for any mistakes, this is being written via phone, and it's rather annoying doing it this way. But I do not currently own a computer so this is my only option.

Anyway please review, tell me what you think.

~Harrison Orion Black


End file.
